Avoir une fille
by Ex-aetera
Summary: Avoir un enfant est la chose la plus importante et la plus effrayante qui soit, surtout si cette enfant est une fille du nom de Rose Weasley. Song-fic. Sous entendue RW/SM.


Hello les gens, me voilà avec un une petite song-fic basée sur la chanson _Avoir une fille_ de Sébastien Chato extrait de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette. Avec Ron dans le rôle du père et Rose dans celui de la fille.

_Disclaimer :_ Rien n'est à moi tout est à J.

Bonne lecture !

PS : _les paroles_ sont en italiques.

* * *

_Avoir une fille__  
Une petite opale  
Des yeux qui brillent  
Une peau si pâle  
_

Quand elle a posée ses yeux couleurs ivoires sur moi pour la première fois, ma peur c'est envolé, malgré les doutes que j'ai pu avoir, ce jour-là j'ai su que je la protégerais de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver ; quitte à en perdre la vie.

_Avoir une fille  
C'est faire une femme  
Une petite virtuose  
Avant ses gammes_

Ça pour être virtuose, elle l'était ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi petit avoir autant de coffre. Et pourtant, je peux vous dire que j'en n'avais bavé étant petit avec ma sœur Ginny qui se réveillait toutes les dix minutes, juste pour le plaisir d'en****r le monde. Excuser moi, c'est vrai que maintenant que je suis père j'aurai intérêt à surveiller mon langage.

_Avoir une fille  
Un cœur de sable  
Cadeau de Dieu  
Cadeau du diable  
_

Du diable, certainement, vu l'état de ses couches, je me demande même si Hermione ne m'a trompait avec Satan lui-même, après c'être arrangée pour que ce soit moi et moi seule qui change les couches de la petite. Ingrate !

_  
Avoir une fille  
C'est faire un crime  
Où le coupable est la victime  
Avoir une fille_

_  
_La victime de mes pauvres gènes, car quoi qu'Hermione en dise, je sais qu'elle a hérité de mon sale caractère ; il n'ya qu'a voir sa tête quand on essaye de la faire assoir dans sa chaise haute ; mon impatience ; je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de vous montrer l'état du jeu moldu bizarre que ma femme lui a offert, en même temps je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rentrer un cube dans un trou en forme de triangle ! Et de ma passion pour le Quidditch, je l'ai vu quand elle a commencé à attrapé tout ce que je lui lançais, ma fille sera une future gardienne tout comme son père.

_  
Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang  
Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans_

Ça m'apprendra à ne pas avoir suivi attentivement les cours de Flitwick quand j'étais plus jeune, eh oui je sais, c'est pathétique de ne pas savoir jeter un simple sortilège de contraception. Hermione me l'avait déjà dit pourtant, tout est dans le mouvement de poignet.

_  
Et je maudis tous ses amants  
Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang  
Et je maudis tous ses amants_

Amants ? Faudrait déjà qu'elle sorte avec un garçon ! Et pour ça il faudra me passer sur le corps. Ils n'y en a déjà qui on essayés mais n'étant pas sur place, j'ai envoyé la brigade Potter composé de James et Albus, pour expliquer à ces prétendants de pacotille ma façon de penser.

_  
Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur  
Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur_

Bon j'avoue j'ai lâché un peu de leste au sujet des garçons, j'ai accepté qu'elle sorte avec un garçon, à condition qu'il vienne se présenter à la maison, que je connaisse ses parents et qu'ils ne se bécotent pas en ma présence. Quel idiot j'ai pu être ! J'aurais dû ajouter dans la condition, surtout mais alors surtout pas un Malefoy ! Quand j'ai vu Scorpius Malefoy en personne débarqué à la maison au bras de ma tendre Rose, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. J'en ai parlé à ma femme. Et elle m'a dit qu'il avait respecté toutes les conditions, il était venu à la maison et je connaissais ses parents. Oui mais alors quelle parents, avec des géniteurs comme eux, c'était sûr à quatre-vingts dix-neuf pourcents que ce serait un menteur.

_  
Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais  
Traiter les femmes comme je l'ai fait  
Avoir une fille  
_

Parce que j'ai mal traité les femmes moi ? Inutile de me regarder comme ça Hermione, tu c'est bien que l'histoire avec Lavande n'était qu'un gros malentendu et qu'en fait c'était un peu de ta faute quand même. C'est sûr que c'est pas moi qui serais allé embrasser Viktor Krum ! Non c'est bon je plaisante Hermione, inutile de sortir ta baguette.

_  
Je hais les hommes et leurs regards  
Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires_

Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que ma fille sorte avec un Malefoy, je n'aurai pas cru qu'elle aurait suivie mes conseils à la lettre, bon d'accord c'est vrai que je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle à plaque Malefoy Jr, mais bon c'est toujours permis d'espérer. Enfin, le problème c'est que maintenant faire les courses au Chemin de Traverse est une véritable épreuve. Faut dire que maintenant que les garçons savent qu'elle est « libre », j'en vois tout d'un coup beaucoup plus autour de nous. À croire qu'ils avaient peur de l'approcher quand elle sortait avec Scorpius, c'est vari que quand il s'agissait de Rose, il pouvait être assez effrayant ! Mais heureusement pour moi, on fait toujours les courses en famille, ce qui permet aux cousins de faire le ménage à ma place et ainsi ne pas me faire réprimander pas les femmes de la famille.

_  
Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux  
Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur_

Ça y est, il l'a fait il m'a demandé sa main, je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça. Le pire c'est que j'ai dit oui et que c'est sûrement grâce à moi qu'il s'apprête à lui faire cette demande si particulière aujourd'hui. En acceptant Scorpius Malefoy comme stagiaire à la boutique de farces et attrapes, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ma fille pouvait me rendre aussi souvent visite en l'espace de deux semaines. Ça ne m'a pas étonné quand elle m'a annoncée qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Mais, pendant ces quelques semaines passés en compagnie de Scorpius, je me suis rendu compte que finalement c'était un garçon assez sympathique avec la tête sur les épaules. Mais épouser ma fille ? Même en lui faisant confiance, cela ne me rassure pas vraiment. Faudra que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

_  
Alors ce jour et pour toujours  
Je fermerai à double tour_

Sa chambre qui ne sera plus jamais occupée par une _Miss. Weasley _ mais bien une _Mrs. Malefoy_. Cette chambre où je l'avais bercé, rassuré, aimé, fermé à double tour quand elle était punie, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de passer par la fenêtre pour retrouver son chère et tendre. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, je pourrai y installé ma pièce rien qu'a moi où je ferais ce qu'il me plaira.

_Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd_

Sourd, je l'ai étais quand j'ai annoncé à ma fille que j'étais d'accord pour son mariage, j'ai bien cru que son « MERCI PAPA !!!!!! » serait les dernières paroles que j'entendrai de ma vie. Mais bon, c'est comme tout, on s'en remet.

_  
Avoir une fille c'est continuer à espérer  
Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort_

Quand j'ai dit plus tôt que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant pour elle et Scorpius, c'était une blague. Mon cœur va très bien, bon c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à dramatiser pour rien mais bon jusqu'à en mourir je ne crois pas. Et oui Rosie tu ne te débarrasseras pas de ton père aussi vite !

_  
Elle portera tout au fond de son corps  
Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour  
Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd  
_

Cette étincelle au fond de son corps, je l'ai déjà vue dans son regard quand je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à l'hôtel lors de son mariage, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai enfin étais rassuré. J'ai même versé une petite larme, c'était le grand moment émotion. Enfin, avant que Malefoy Sr se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille « Alors Weasley, comme ça mon fils à réussi à avoir ta fille, je croyais pourtant que tu ne laisserais personne prendre le cœur de ta fille et qu'il t'était entièrement réservé ? ». Quel crétin celui là ! J'ai failli lui décroché une droite, mais quand j'ai à nouveau croisé le regard de ma fille, ayant deviné ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me suis retenu juste à temps car encore une fois j'avais vu cette étincelle que seul lui pouvait provoquer en elle. Rassurez-vous quand même, pour ne pas ternir ma réputation, je l'ai pris à part au repas et lui ai finalement collé ma droite !

_  
Avoir une fille  
Une petite opale  
Des yeux qui brillent  
Une peau si pâle_

Ma fille va devenir mère, et à son tour connaitre les joies d'avoir une fille. Et dans cette épreuve je serai encore là pour la soutenir comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis sa naissance, j'essaierais de ne pas trop être un papi gâteau, mais bon je ne vous garantis rien. Le plus difficile ça va être de se faire appeler grand-père, je vais prendre un coup de vieux, je le sens ; mais ce qu'il y a de drôle c'est la tête de Hermione quand Rose lui a dit : « Maman où devrais-je plutôt dire mamie ». C'est dommage que mon père n'était pas là pour immortaliser le moment avec son appareille moldu appelée kamra je crois.

_  
Avoir une fille  
C'est faire un crime  
Où le coupable est la victime  
Avoir une fille  
_

Si la vie est un crime, et si le père est la victime, je suis prêt à enfreindre toutes les lois à nouveau pour connaitre encore une fois le bonheur d'avoir une fille.

_  
Avoir une fille..._

* * *

Laissée une petite review pour donner son avis n'a jamais tué personne à ce que je sache !


End file.
